


Don't Let Us Forget

by FreezingKaiju, Pupmon1



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curse Breaking, Curses, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Humanity, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreezingKaiju/pseuds/FreezingKaiju, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupmon1/pseuds/Pupmon1
Summary: A curse cast in a fit of jealous rage. A lady, her love, and a cadre of servants, all transformed by its eldritch power, with no hope of escape and their memories of humanity dwindling as the years go by...until Selena enters the picture.





	1. New Arrival

Selena had run away, fled away from her oppressive family and darted into the forest. She came across a great mansion and slipped inside. And she was captured by the mistress of the manor, a large draconic creature. She was thrown into a cell in the basement, pretending to be asleep so the creature wouldn’t harm her.

She could hear two voices in front of her.

“How long will she stay, Lady Camilla?” an echoey and tingy voice spoke plainly.

“...long enough…” a rough voice growled. “I’ll throw her out at the next caravan...after I’ve had my fun. Stay here and watch her.”

“Yes, Lady Camilla.” Selena squirmed a little as the beast walked away, the stone floor lightly shaking at her heavy step. “Are you done pretending?”

Selena squeaked softly, but stayed still, hoping it was just a guess.

“I know you’re awake. You may be clever enough to fool my lady, but I’m not that stupid.”

Selena sighed and carefully got up, looking up to find someone, a woman based on the voice, in a suit of armor, the visor down so it was impossible to see her face, standing in front of her cell. “What do you plan to do with me?”

The armored woman chuckled and shook her head. “Me? I don’t plan on doing anything. That all falls to Lady Camilla.”

Selena hardened her gaze. “Take off your helm, guard, let me see the face of my captor.”

The woman shrugged. “If you insist,” she said with humor in her voice. She put her hands on her helmet, hesitated for a moment, then popped it off and held it under her arm.

Selena paled at what she saw...there was nothing underneath. “Wh-what dark magic is this?!?”

“It’s a long story...just know there were spurned lovers and jealous men,” the armor responded. “It’s not important to you.”

Selena frowned, but said nothing more. The armor stepped back to lean on the wall...and ended up stepping in a bucket and tripping. The armor fell apart, the helmet actually falling into Selena’s cell.

“GODDAMMIT!!!” the helmet screamed, hopping in place. “Stupid fucking body! Stupid armor! Stupid housestaff leaving shit everywhere!”

Selena stared at the bouncing, ranting helmet for a moment before bursting into uproarious laughter.

The helmet spun around mid hop. “DON’T LAUGH AT ME!! I AM A FIERCE WARRIOR!” On the other side of the cell wall, the armor started to reform, each piece falling back into place. The headless form marched forward...only to run smack into the bars of the cell and fall apart again.

Selena stifled her laughing and scooted closer, lightly patting the hopping helmet. “Sure you are,” she cooed teasingly.

“STOP IT!”

Selena chuckled and pulled the helmet into her lap, patting the top of it. Though her motions stopped when she heard footsteps from the stairwell.

“What is going on down there, Beruka?” a voice growled.

The helmet, Beruka, hopped and squirmed. “LADY CAMILLA! I TRIPPED AND FELL APART AGAIN!”

A long sigh echoed from the stair well. “Then put yourself back together again...there is no need for all this yelling.”

“MY HEAD IS ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE BARS! AND SHE’S PETTING ME!”

“...what?” The footsteps continued, the draconic creature coming back into view. She stood in front of the cell and crossed her arms. She chuckled lightly. “Aw, you two are getting along.”

Selena nodded smugly, but the helmet hopped in protest. “No we aren’t!”

The creature, Camilla, laughed and lightly kicked one of the discarded gauntlets...which landed making a very rude gesture. “You two play nice then.”

When the violet-scaled monster turned to leave, Beruka roared. “LADY CAMILLA! HELP ME!”

Camilla sighed and stepped back, unlocking the cell door. “There. Put yourself back together.”

Beruka hopped in place as her body reformed once again. It pushed open the cell door and reached down, snatching the helmet out of Selena’s grasp and put it back on her shoulders.

The suit of armor walked out of the cell, and Selena darted to stand and burst forward. She tried to push past the animate armor, but something strange happened. She felt no resistance, the metal warping around her body. Selena seemed to get sucked towards the armor. The metal clasped around Selena’s form, and a few moments later, Selena found herself wearing the silver armor that was previously standing before her.

“What th-”

_ “Holy shit!” _ Beruka’s voice echoed in Selena’s head.  _ “I didn’t know I could do this!!” _

“I’m...wearing you? I-...how is this possible?”

_ “Don’t ask me! I’m just a guard, I don’t know shit about magic.” _

Selena paused for a moment, then started towards the stair well. “Well then...I’m just gonna...go...I’ll leave you by the front door.”

Suddenly she felt herself jerk back towards the cell.  _ “Oh no you don’t! You’re going back in your cell!” _

“No! I’m...argh...” Selena tried to head towards the stairwell, but it was like the armor was trying to lock itself together...it was difficult if not impossible to move in. “I’m...leaving…”

_ “No, you will not.”  _ Selena felt the armor move around her, moving her body awkwardly back towards the cell, everything moving clunkily.

“Yes I AM!” Selena insisted, and forced herself until her and the armor were at a complete standstill. Beruka couldn’t release the locks on her joints without Selena getting headway, and Selena had to strain against the armor, or she would be forced back into the cell.

Selena started to pant from the effort, and she could hear Beruka’s groans of stress. “...t-truce…? ...we’re not...getting anywhere…”

Beruka grunted.  _ “...I will relent...if you take me off…this...is tiring…” _

“Alright…” Selena began detaching the armor piece by piece. “I’m not getting back in my cell though.”

Beruka put herself back together, yanking her helmet off of Selena’s head. “I cannot allow you to leave, it is Lady Camilla’s orders.”

Selena frowned for a moment, crossing her arms. “...okay...once again an impasse. Alright, how about this: I promise not to leave the house...and you can follow me around.”

Beruka hesitated for a moment. “Huh...alright. I suppose that doesn’t disobey my lady.”

“Great!” Selena grinned and stepped forward. “Time to do some exploring.”

“Wait where are you going?!?” Beruka yelped and scrambled after Selena, up the stairs...though she tripped over a stair well and fell apart again, her head bouncing back to the bottom of the stair well. “DAMMIT!”

“You want my help?”

“Do I have a choice?” Beruka asked as her body reformed and clumsily lumbered down the stairs...ending with kicking her head a few feet away. “...better than that useless thing…”

“Alright.” Selena went back down the stairs, picked Beruka up, and walked back up. “Can your body manage walking up or do I need to put you back on?”

“My body will follow just fine...it’ll crash a few times, but at least I won’t lose my head.” Beruka said simply, grunting a little. Her body aimlessly followed, moving in the general direction of her head.

“Okay. Now which way’s the kitchen? I’ve barely eaten today...or yesterday...”

Beruka hesitated to answer, her body speeding up. It clamped a hand on Selena’s shoulder and pointed at one of the nearby light fixtures. “Pull that.”

Selena raised an eyebrow and yanked on it. The wall of the stairwell across from the light fixture slid open, revealing a large bell lift. Beruka’s body climbed inside and gestured for Selena to follow.

Selena climbed in. The lift was somewhat cramped, but it mostly fit her and Beruka. Beruka grabbed her head and put it back on. Then she reached over and pushed a brick back into place, the stone wall sliding back into place. She pulled on a rope and started to ascend. “One floor up to the kitchen.”

“...isn’t this heavy?”

Beruka shook her head and laughed, the sound reverberating through her armor. “For something to be too heavy, one has to have muscles.”

Selena shrugged. “Makes sense...”

“Magic,” Beruka wiggled her fingers for a moment before continuing upward. She stopped at some point and pulled out a brick, the wall in front of them opening up into a large kitchen.

Beruka climbed out without hesitation, but Selena sure did hesitate. In the kitchen two beings were milling about...an ice sculpture of a maid and a petite scarecrow dressed like a farmer.

The ice sculpture turned towards the suit of armor. “Beruka? What are you doing up here?”

“Showing our guest around,” Beruka gestured back at Selena.

The ice sculpture flinched and stepped back. “...that’s a human...they...they aren’t allowed here. You of all people know that.”

“Wait...” Selena said. “I thought this was a curse...which means you guys ARE human...just cursed? Or were you always like this?”

Beruka slumped her shoulders and a hollow laugh shook her armor. “...how long…? ...how long do you think you could stand...with no body...no form...no humanity...and still remember what you once were?”

Selena considered the question. “I’d say...five years, at the most.”

“...you’re off...after the first year it starts to fade, by the second this is normal...by the third you forget that you were once like those who wander in uninvited...and by twentieth...it's all but disappeared…”

“...twenty years? It’s been...that long?”

“As Charlotte keeps reminding us, twenty years, four months, and eight days. She’s the only one who still clings to her humanity...it’s practically driven her insane...it would be better if she let go...like the rest of us...”

Selena fell silent, look down towards her hands. Things they used to have...but don’t anymore. “...I-...that’s...horrible…”

“Just avoid the mannequin...the last person caught in her grasp ended up mauled by Camilla.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Selena said with a bit of a shudder. 

Beruka nodded and gestured at the two to return to their work. The scarecrow continue skinning the deer in front of her, the ice scuplture slicing and storing a deer flank. “I don’t know why you wanted to be here, but here’s the kitchen.”

“Do you guys not need to eat?”

Beruka stared at the human before actually pulling off her chest piece and shaking it...showing its empty.

“...sorry...stupid question…I need to eat though.”

“Well we have……..meat,” Beruka said as she replaced her chest. “Annnnd….”

“Meat,” the ice sculpture spoke up.

“I think there’s fruit too in the garden...we don’t pick it but Midori grows it anyway...” the scarecrow added.

“Where’s this garden?” Selena asked carefully.

Beruka gestured towards a boarded up door. “...she only lets Camilla in the garden…”

“Okay...”

“Well...a human’s never tried,” the ice sculpture pointed out. “She just doesn’t want what she calls ‘unnatural things’ in her garden.”

“Well I’m not an unnatural thing, so I can probably do it!”

“If you want to try, go through that door, down the hall to the screen door.” Beruka gestured to a side door simply.

“Thanks.” Selena said and headed towards the door.

Beruka nodded, hesitating for a moment before following Selena. In the hall Selena could hear a screen door clatter shut...getting closer, two large suits of armor stood at the door, spears grasped in their gauntlets across the door.

Selena walked up to the guards, and was disturbed. Their helmets were connected to the pauldrons...and from under the hood of metal two orbs of light stared down at her, one set pink, one blue.

“...Beruka...explain…” the blue-eyed one spoke in a deep voice.

Beruka held up her hands. “She...fused with me or something...I dunno...something happened and we reached a truce.”

“That explains nothing,” the pink-eyed one said harshly. “What is she doing here?”

“I need to eat. I’ve been on the run for days and in that dungeon for a day. I will die if i don’t get food.” Selena explained with complete deadpan tone.

The two iron guards pause for a moment and look at each other.

“Oh yeah...she’s like Lady Camilla...organic.”

“I miss food.”

“We know, Effie.”

“Benny, Effie! Pay attention!” Beruka snapped, interrupting their slow talking. “Are you gonna let her through or not?”

Benny rocked on his heels and the lights faded for a moment from Effie’s helmet. “If she doesn’t mind going in there when Lady Camilla is there...but it’s on your head, Beruka, if she gets angry.”

“...then she can stick it in the cupboard with Niles for a month if she wants.” Beruka gestured for Selena to go on.

Selena raised an eyebrow at that but entered.

The garden was...a wreck, honestly. Vines covered most everything, except for places where fruit plants were being tended to...and a flower patch with many roses. In front of the rose patch was the dragon mistress, sitting on a stone bench, her back to the building.

“You’re not allowed here. Go, before Midori catches you,” the dragon growled without turning around.

“I was told that organics were allowed in here...plus I’m starving.”

Camilla glanced back at the human behind her. “...Beruka was supposed to throw you back in your cell...strange. Did Charlotte let you out?”

“Who? No, sorry...we were literally unable to get past each other. Every time she tried to grab me it was like...suddenly I was wearing her? And that way we were at an impasse...so we reached an agreement. I can’t leave but I can explore...effectively go wherever you or she directs me. Better than a cell and no food in my opinion...and speaking of, I need food or I’m going to start eating my own hand.” Half way through her explanation, Selena realized she was rambling, but Camilla didn’t stop her, so she continued until she was done.

And Camilla just laughed. “Fair enough. You are allowed to eat anything in the garden, just avoid trampling anything...especially my roses.” And with that Camilla turned back to the flower patch, staring down at something in her hands.

“Thank you.” Selena tiptoed through the garden, over vines and branches, snatching a few apples and blackberries and other assorted fruit.

As she reached for an orange, a tangle of vines suddenly sprouted up in front of her, taking the form of a small person. “Who said you could take from my garden?” the person, a young girl it sounds like, said darkly.

Behind her, Selena could hear Camilla call out. “Appeal to her vanity and you’ll be fine! ...probably.”

Selena pointed. “Camilla did! ...by the way, this garden is magnificently tended. I’m not very good at gardening myself, but I can appreciate the time and effort you put into this.”

“Camilla does not con-” the girl stopped when Selena started complimenting her, and her stance seemed to relax. “You really think so? I always try to make sure everything is perfect, and smother those ruley weeds that keep creeping in. I’m glad someone can appreciate it, unlike others…” She peered around Selena, which gained an indignant grunt from Camilla.

Selena nodded and smiled. “I’m sure your fruit are so sweet and juicy then. I can try some right?”

Midori hesitated for a moment before nodding slowly. “...alright, I guess it would be okay. But you have to tell me how they taste.”

“Alright!” Selena nodded and hesitantly trotted backward and sat on the only clear bench...beside Camilla. She glanced back at the dragon woman and noticed a silver locket in her claws.

She caught sight of a little picture before Camilla closed her claws. “Don’t you have a taste test to do?”

“R-right!”

 

After the taste test and a bit more flower admiration, Selena left the garden, rejoining Beruka.

Selena felt like Beruka was staring at her blankly through the visor. “Is...something wrong?”

“I’m supposed to keep an eye on you...so I am…”

“...do you even have eyes?”

Beruka paused and shrugged. “....sorta?” Beruka pulled up her visor and Selena flinched at the two silver orbs staring out at her. “I’m not sure what you call these, but...yeah…”

“Whoa...that’s weird...kinda cool though.”

Beruka shrugged and let her visor fall back into place. “...others have called it creepy...aimlessly staring...but whatever. Where are you going to go now anyway?”

“I don’t know...do you have any open bedrooms? I probably need somewhere to stay...and the cell is right out.”

Beruka hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Yes...we have an open room.” She gestured for Selena to follow as she turned away.

Selena followed quickly, away from Camilla’s other guards. But she did glance back for a moment. “Hey...what...was that locket Camilla was carrying?”

“...a remnant of the past...I’m...not sure who the women in the picture actually are.”

“You never asked her?”

“...she always seems sad that I don’t...so I stopped bringing it up…”

“Huh. Maybe one of them’s her and she’s sad you don’t remember her?”

“...hmm...that could be true. One of them looks familiar...the purple haired one...I know she’s important...but I don’t remember. I’ve never seen the other one before.”

“Purple hair...purple scales...yeah, that’s probably her.”

“...maybe…I’ll think on it.” Beruka shrugged and stopped in front of a door. “Here, this can be your room. It used to belong to….to…..” Beruka paused and lowered her hand. “I...can’t remember…”

“Are you okay?” Selena asked, reaching out for the suit of armor.

“I-...I don’t...it’s...hard to remember the past for me. The others remember, but they won’t tell me anything.”

Selena frowned a little. “...why?”

“...I don’t know…” Beruka’s shoulders slumped. “But it doesn’t matter. Here’s your room. I’ll stay out here.”

The room was mostly clean. Sparsely decorated at best...not many personal possessions left behind in it. A headband on the desk, a suit of armor in a corner that...resembled Beruka, and a few weapons scattered around the place. Whoever used this last was either an esoteric dagger collector or some form of assassin. Based on the dagger handle that could barely be seen under the plain bed, it was probably the latter.

Selena glanced back at the door before moving to the bed and pulling out the dagger. It was old, the metal worn and stained with what looks like blood. But with the dagger, a paper slipped out. It was a picture of a beautiful purple haired woman holding a plain looking blue haired woman...it was just like the picture Camilla kept in the locket.

Selena hesitated for a moment before grabbing both the dagger and the picture, sliding them back into place under the bed. She carefully laid down on the bed. She was tired from such a long day and just wanted to sleep now.


	2. Feelings and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri steals Beruka's head and Selena and Beruka bond more. Beruka's memories (or lack thereof) are revealed more on and Selena comforts Camilla.

The next few days were relatively plain, Selena spent most of her time eating and sleep to regain her strength. Beruka was always a few steps behind her, and while she wasn’t the best conversationalist, her presence became comforting. Selena easily fell into the routine.

But today, her routine was rudely interrupted by an increasingly familiar yell. “PERI NO! PUT MY HEAD DOWN!”

Selena got up and peeked her head out the door. What looked like a life-sized porcelain doll of a woman with cotton-candy hair was running down the hall, Beruka’s head tucked under her arm. Beruka’s body had just reformed in front of the door and was stumbling down the hall after the doll.

The doll stopped at the stair well and giggled at Beruka’s bumbling body. She waved, then darted down the stairs...a few moments later there was a tremendous crash as bits of Beruka fell down the stairs.

“WHEN MY BODY GETS DOWN HERE IMMA KICK YOUR PORCELAIN ASS!”

Selena sighed and walked over to the stairwell, finding the doll and Beruka’s head at the bottom of the stairs, the doll tossing the head up into the air and catching it.

“Could you not do that?” Selena asked. “I think I could...probably break you.”

“Oooo~ A human, a human~” Peri sang with a giggle. “So small and vulnerable~ So much fun to be had~”

“Peri no!” Beruka snapped, her body reforming and throwing one of its gauntlets at the doll.

Peri spun aside and giggled again. “Too slow, Bebe-lebe~”

Selena shrugged and grabbed Beruka’s body. “This might work...or be a horrible idea...”

The armor attached itself to her again. The doll stopped her dance and held Beruka in her arms. “What the-”

“That feels weird…” Beruka complained, but her body didn’t resist Selena’s movements.

Selena hopped down the stairs and assumed a fighting pose. “Hand over Beruka, doll, before I shatter your creepy face.”

The disturbing grin that had left the doll’s face returned and she giggled. “Nah,” she teased, then darted off, still holding Beruka’s head.

Selena chased after her. Oddly enough, instead of restricting her movement like last time, the armor seemed to be adding its strength to her own, but the doll was just faster than them.

As they darted down a hallway, Beruka’s body suddenly pulled her back, lifted her arm and pointed at one of the wood panels.

“Secret passage. Got it, lead the way.”

Selena felt herself be pulled along as Beruka’s body pushed on the wall. Three panels gave way in a secret door, leading to a tunnel that connected to a parallel hall. Beruka’s body held Selena still, leaning on the other passage and lightly pressing Selena’s head against the panels, tapping Selena’s ear.

Selena nodded and pressed her ear against the wood. It was silent for a minute...then she heard it, footsteps running towards their place. She held her breath, then charged, pushing aside the door and tackling Peri to the ground, sending Beruka’s head sliding away.

“NO FAAAAIIIIIR!” Peri wailed. “Cheater!”

Selena smiled, picked Beruka up, and put her on her head. “That’s completely fair. You okay, Beruka?”

_ “...that felt weird…” _

“Yeah...let’s get outta here though.”

_ “...I didn’t have a head…”  _ Despite Beruka’s words, she didn’t resist as Selena walked away from the doll.

“Isn’t that normal?”

_ “Yeah...but usually I don’t...FEEL headless...”  _ Beruka groaned and her body shivered around Selena.  _ “I don’t usually feel at all...much more than pressure…” _

“That’s weird...do you mean metaphorically too? Like...do you feel emotions?”

At that Beruka was silent for a few moments.  _ “...I don’t know…” _

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

_ “...I just...don’t know…” _

“...huh...I’d give you a hug but I’m wearing you right now...”

_ “...thanks anyways...this feels warm...” _

Selena nodded and she turned to the stairs...and if both of them could pale, they would’ve. Standing halfway down the stairwell...was Camilla. The dragon woman stared down at Selena, growling a little.

“What is this?” she growled as she hopped down the stairs, landing in front of Selena with a growl.

“We uh...er...” Selena and Beruka started talking at the same time, their voices merging into a concerted voice. “Well...Peri stole Beruka’s head, and Selena chased after her, and along the way we...joined again.”

“What do you mean joined? How are you doing that?” Camilla growled. While she was clearly angry at the events, there was a speck of sadness in her eyes.

“Don’t ask us. Selena put on one of the gauntlets, and the rest of the armor just...attached itself.” They shrugged and wiggled their fingers. “Magic.”

Camilla looked at the two and, after a moment, relaxed her stance. “...as long as it doesn’t hurt Beruka, I suppose I shouldn’t be mad.”

“It doesn’t hurt, Lady Camilla.” Selena’s voice was suddenly cut off as Beruka took over almost completely. “It feels really warm and...good, actually. I kinda like it.”

Camilla gasped softly and stood up a little straighter. “Ah...well...that’s good, B-Beruka…”

“Is something wrong?” the two responded. 

“No, n-nothing...I must take my leave now...I...need some fresh air…”

The two watched as Camilla moved past them towards the back of the house.

_ “...did I say something wrong?” _

“I...don’t know...Camilla is strange…Hey, I have an idea!” 

“ _ What?” _

“What if...I took you off, I try to talk to her, maybe get a few answers without you being there, then tell you about it?”

_ “...sure. Give me a second...” _

The armor began to detach, piece by piece, and clatter back together into Beruka’s empty form. Beruka shivered, hesitant to put on her head. She fiddled with it nervously.

“You okay, Beruka?”

Beruka shrugged. “I...I’m worried about Lady Camilla…”

Selena smiled and put a hand on Beruka’s head. “It’ll be okay, Beruka. I’ll find out what’s going on. Now put your head on, and escort me. You’re still supposed to be watching me.”

Beruka laughed and put her head on. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Selena nodded and trotted after Camilla, slow enough for Beruka to keep up.

Camilla headed to the gardens, giving a slight nod to Benny and Effie before entering. The two large guards of course, stopped Selena.

“What are you two doing? You’re off schedule…” Benny pointed out slowly.

“Look, I don’t really adhere to a solid schedule. I feel like some quiet reflection or maybe a snack or something, just lemme in,” Selena said brashly.

Benny and Effie looked at each other, then shrugged. “Yeah, okay...you can go in…Beruka stays here.”

“Of course,” Beruka grunted, crossing her arms.

Selena entered the garden. She immediately noticed an odd sound...like rough, hoarse, yet oddly quiet sobbing.

That...that was probably Camilla. ...yeah...Camilla was huddled in a corner of her rose patch, clutching that locket close to her chest.

Selena hesitated for a moment before carefully walking over and sitting on the vine covered pavement, hoping Midori wouldn’t mind her sitting on her vines. “...hey…”

“...go away…” Camilla muttered, her body trembling.

“You wanna talk?”

“...go away…”

Selena sighed and leaned back on her arms. “You know...it’s not a good idea to bottle up all your feelings...I used to do that...nearly drove me insane...if you wanna talk, I’m here…”

“I d-don’t...wanna talk...just...go away, human…”

“Okay...” Selena stopped talking, but she didn’t move.

Camilla remained in her place, clutching her locket. If Selena listened closely, she could hear Camilla mumbling to herself. “...she’s...so fa-familiar...acting no different...no...no she is acting differently...inhuman...oh god...she’s...starting to act like Peri...oh god no...don’t let her forget...please…I can’t forget...I have to remember...I have to help her...”

Selena didn’t say anything, but the wheels in her head were turning all the same. So...Peri was the worst off. And...the curse was making people forget way worse than she thought...from what Camilla said, someone, probably Beruka, was forgetting herself almost completely...was that was made Camilla so upset? How Beruka was acting? Hmm...how could Selena help?

“Talk to her…” Selena spoke up. Camilla went stiff and fell silent. Selena probably should’ve shut up here, but she didn’t. “Remember with her. Don’t just run away when she’s acting weird.”

Camilla sighed and shook her head. “...you shouldn’t be listening...you should’ve left.”

“And I can’t help either of those. I’m not gonna leave you upset.”

Camilla looked up and stared at Selena, cocking her head quizzically. “You...you care…? Wh-why?”

Selena smiled and shrugged. “Something about you...I can tell you don’t deserve this and I wanna help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story continues! I think this might be my first attempt at slow burn...sorta...ish...anyways, hope you enjoy!


	3. Jogging Her Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selena begins to form a plan, thanks to some 'help' from Charlotte.

A few days later, late at night, Selena was tossing and turning in her bed. Regular sleep issues were back...wonderful...Selena groaned and sat up, a good walk usually cleared her head and helped her sleep.

She opened the door and looked around...and there was a blank-faced mannequin wearing a blond wig and a white robe trying to pick the lock on Camilla’s door across the hall. Beruka’s body was slumping by the wall, headless and motionless.

“...what the fuck is happening here?” 

The mannequin jumped. “Who the fuck are you?” they hissed, in a very angry, feminine voice. Before Selena could react, the mannequin cocked her head. “Wait! You’re human!”

“Um...yeah...and you’re Charlotte, right? The others warned me about you...so I’ll be closing this door now...” Selena said, backing up into the room and beginning to close the door.

“WAIT!” 

Selena saw Charlotte scramble frantically towards her door and slammed it shut, clicking the lock. 

Charlotte pulled on and twisted the doorknob from the other side. “Come on, let me in, you bitch! I’m not gonna hurt you or anything!”

“Then why were you trying to break into Camilla’s room, and why are you currently trying to break into mine?!”

“Because I want to break this damn spell!” Charlotte shouted. “...I...wanna be human again…”

“Oh...can you explain? Nobody else has bothered to, or seems to know at all. How does it work?”

“Why not? Nothing better to do...okay, some suitor got pissed off cause Lady Camilla was already in love. He cursed her, and the rest of the manor, just for good measure. The curse can get broken a few known ways. True love’s kiss would fix everything...but guess what, thanks to the curse her love DOESN’T GOT A FUCKIN MOUTH! The other option is if Camilla forgets everything. Forgets who she is, who her love was...everything. That’d at least free US, if not her. She’s already forgotten her family...but she still clings to that damn locket! If she could lose it, she’d forget, just like the others...and I could go back to my life...back to my family, if they’re not already dead. It’s...it’s been really hard...trying to cling to every last little memory...filling my room with scrapbooks and photos and journals, making sure I remember absolutely everything...seems like I’m the only one in this whole place that hasn’t just accepted this...even...even my wife...she forgot me...”

Selena could hear muffled sobs coming from Charlotte’s side of the door. “Wow...that...I can’t even imagine what that would feel like. Wait, Camilla’s love was caught in the curse?”

“...yes…” Charlotte’s voice was dark and cold.

“D-do you remember who it is? M-Maybe Beruka and I-”

“BERUKA IS THE ONE, YOU ABSOLUTELY BRAINLESS MORON!!!” Charlotte suddenly yelled.

“Wh-what?” Selena blinked in confusion. “Sh-she’s Camilla’s true love?”

“THIS DAMNED CURSE IS ALL HER FAULT! SHE COULDN’T STAY IN HER STATION! SHE JUST HAD TO SLIP INTO CAMILLA’S BED, SHE COULDN’T LEAVE IT ALONE!” Charlotte screamed, slamming a frustrated fist onto the door. 

Selena took a few moments to process this. “She sure doesn’t act like a lover...”

“...she, like my wife, has forgotten what her feelings mean…”

“Why does Camilla remember Beruka, but Beruka doesn’t remember her?”

Charlotte laughed hollowly. “...that would be my fault, truthfully...I kept her out of her room...and away from Camilla long enough for it to start to fade...and once it starts to fade, it can’t be stopped.”

“Why?”

“She can’t break the curse...it’s better this way…they were hurting...it would be better if Camilla forgot too...”

“You’re a massive hypocrite, you know that?”

Charlotte stopped for a few moments. “...I’m sorry, WHAT?”

“You kept them apart, made Beruka forget Camilla, say it’s better if Camilla forgot...but you still cling to your own memories and lament the fact that your wife has forgotten you, exactly the same as Camilla,” Selena stated, with a hint of anger in her voice.

Charlotte growled. “I want to be free! I want to free my wife! There is only one way to do that! Camilla would be happier without Beruka, and Beruka is happy serving Camilla how she is! I’m doing what is right!”

Selena sighed. “I’ll give you that...you’re trying to fix this the only way you possibly can. But...I might be able to fix it differently...I dunno, just don’t screw it up and I’ll figure something out.”

“What do you plan to do? Fall in love with Camilla? How do you plan to open her heart to you? She clings to Beruka. What is your plan?”

“I…..don’t have one. But I’ll work on it!”

“...oh joy…”

Selena shook her head, then remembered something. “Hey...where’s Beruka’s head? Did you do something with it?”

“Camilla has it. She cuddles with it in her sleep...Beruka doesn’t register it as affection, it’s merely routine for her.”

“That’s...I’m not sure whether that’s more cute or sad...”

Charlotte didn’t respond. Selena heard footsteps walking away from her, and Charlotte’s voice maybe giving her an irritated “See you later, moron...”

Well...if Selena wasn’t getting any sleep earlier she sure as hell wasn’t now. She had...an idea to fix this. No plan...but an idea.

Make Beruka remember. 

\-----

That morning, Beruka opened the door to wake her, as usual. But Selena was already awake and...cleaning?

“Selena, what are you-”

Selena looked up, smiling. “Beruka! Just the one I wanted to see. I have some things to show you, this might not make much sense but it will if it works.”

“I-....what are you talking about? Have you lost your mind already, human?”

“Nope! The opposite actually. I’m gonna help you find yours.” Selena smiled and gestured for Beruka to fully enter the room.

“I haven’t-” Beruka paused. Well...technically she HAD lost her mind...her memories, anyway...but...those weren’t important...only Camila was. “That isn’t important. Don’t waste your time on me.”

“It’s my damn time to waste, isn’t it? Besides, you’re my friend. I want to help.”

“F-friend? I...what?”

“Yeah...do you not have friends? Cause...I think of you as a friend.”

Beruka slumped her shoulders and lowered her head. “...I’m not...sure what that means…”

Selena sighed. “It means...it means that I like spending time with you, and talking with you, and I’ll help you when you’re in trouble...and hopefully it’s the same for you.”

“I...do enjoy your company…”

“Good! Now come on over here, I have some things to show you.”

Beruka hesitated, then walked over to the bed and sat stiffly. “I...don’t really see the point...”

“Just...let me try this, alright?”

Beruka sighed and nodded. “...alright...

Selena held up the old dagger and bandana. “Do you recognize these?”

Beruka blinked in confusion and reached out, taking the headband and dagger. She set aside the headband, it means nothing to her now...but the dagger...it felt familiar in her hand. She turned it in her hand, then stood and thrusted in the air, spinning the dagger in her hand and slashing.

“...it’s well made...but old.” Beruka ran a metal thumb down the edge of the blade. “...its long lost it’s edge...and is stained in blood.”

“Does it remind you of anything, or is it just an old dagger?”

Beruka shrugged and tossed the dagger, the blade landing embedded in a groove on the table...an old practiced movement. She took off her head and tapped the metal. “It’s...familiar...but I...can’t…” Beruka groaned and her body trembled. “...it feels weird...”

“Okay...” Selena picked up a suit of armor next. “How about this?”

“That...that looks like...me…” She looked closer at it. The armor was incomplete, dusty, and damaged by use and age...but the pieces that were there looked like faded echoes of her own metal body. But there were a few differences beyond the damages.

Beruka reached out and fumbled with her armor, flipping hidden latches to reveal two hidden pouches of dried, old herbs and old vials on the hips. She flipped something on the chest, and a small hatch opened in ward, revealing a push dagger.

“You recognize it?” Selena pushed.

“...I know it’s secrets...h-how?”

“It’s yours, Beruka,” Selena said gently. “This...was your room. Loo-”

Selena had turned to grab the photo, when she heard Beruka clatter to the floor. No...not Beruka, the other armor. Beruka had knocked it over and was pulling at one of the boots. She ripped it free and started to pry at one of the plates, but her metal fingers aren’t giving her any grip on the miniscule seam.

“You want me to get that for you?” Selena asked.

Beruka nodded and handed the old boot to Selena. “...there’s...something important...in a secret place…”

Selena grabbed the boot and fiddled with it for a bit until the rust let go and it slid free. Inside the compartment was an impressively made dagger, a silver blade, still sharp to the touch. The handle was wrapped in a comfortable leather grip, and a sapphire gem adorned the pommel.

Beruka reached out and snatched the dagger from Selena’s grasp. She turned it in her hand and spoke in a soft reverence. “...her gift…”

“Her gift? Beruka? Are you okay?”

“...it’s...it’s from…” Beruka stopped and put a hand on her head. “...it’s from...ah…I-...my head hurts...I can’t remember…”

Selena knew she probably shouldn’t push it...but they were too close to turn back… “...Beruka? Was it maybe from Camilla?”

“C-Camilla?” Her voice was soft and unsure for a moment, then she straightened up and nodded, her silver ‘eyes’ lighting up. “Yes! Yes she gave it to me! Because...” Her voice grew soft again and the light dimmed again as she looked away. “...she gave it to me...because...hmm…”

“Maybe we should go ask her?” Selena suggested.

“I-...no...I don’t...feel so good…” Beruka sank to sit back on the bed. Her eyes dimmed to barely a faint glow. “...my head...feels all foggy…”

Selena stepped forward, stepping around the armor and put her hands on Beruka’s shoulders. “Beruka? Beruka, focus. You have to remember, just focus.”

Beruka looked up at Selena...then lashed out. She grabbed Selena and pulled her into her, forcing Selena to wear her.

“WHOA! BERUKA! What are you doing?”

_ “...I...I need...help...I need to rest...I’m...sorry…”  _ The armor around Selena’s body relaxed, ready to disengage if Selena really doesn’t like this.

“Oh, okay...that’s fine, then.”

_ “...the magic isn’t as strong...when we’re like this…”  _ Beruka said softly, clinging to Selena a little.  _ “It...feels like I can think...like this…” _

“Alright then...I’m here to help. Just...try to remember.”

_ “...okay...the dagger.”  _ Beruka was silent for a few moments.  _ “Camilla gave it to me...for...uh...for my birthday...just...a few...uh…” _

Selena felt some kind of pain as Beruka tried to remember...it felt like something was trying to slip inside her head and squeeze her brain out of her ears.

Then suddenly, the pain stopped...and Selena & Beruka in unison recalled what had once been one of Beruka’s treasured memories. Selena closed her eyes as the memory played in her mind. It was foggy...but it was understandable.

_ She was walking down the hallway, retreating to her room after a long day. She just wanted to sleep soundly. But, as always she ran into Lady Camilla. She had that coy smile on again, she was planning something. She asked what was going on. Lady Camilla just smiled and held out a box. Confused, she took the box, and opened it to find a beautiful dagger. _

_ “Happy Birthday, Bebe!” Camilla said with a laugh. _

Then the memory faded. Beruka trembled around Selena.

“It was a gift,” Selena said gently.

_ “Yes...I remember.” _

“Wait...I couldn’t see Camilla’s face…”

_ “...I still can’t remember her...or me...and I’m too tired to try right now..” _

“Wait, I think I can help. Can I...get up?”

_ “...do as you will…” _

Selena climbed out of Beruka. She felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded, but she mostly kept it together and walked over to the pile of things, sifting through it and pulling out the photograph.

“Th-” Selena turned around to find Beruka in a pile on the bed.

“...couldn’t hold myself together…”

“That shouldn’t be cute, but...it is,” Selena said with a laugh. She sat on the bed and took Beruka’s head into her lap.

“Um…..thank you?” Beruka hopped a little in Selena’s lap. “So...what do you have?”

Selena smiled and held the picture in front of Beruka. “Look at this, recognize anyone?”

Beruka was silent and still...Selena couldn’t even tell if she was looking at the picture. She was nervous, when suddenly Beruka’s eyes lit up. “Lady Camilla!” She hopped in Selena’s lap. “Th-That’s Lady Camilla! I remember! I remember!” Beruka bounced on Selena’s lap excitedly….and started ringing like a muted bell with each hop.

Selena smiled and chuckled, but allowed Beruka to be happy. The sound was...strange, but good to listen to. In one of Beruka’s hops, Selena grabbed her in her arms and hugged her close. “You’re so cute, Beruka,” she said gently.

“No I’m not,” Beruka insisted. “I am a fierce warrior, lov-” Beruka cut herself off and fell silent.

“Beruka? What were you going to say?” Selena asked softly, pushing it a little.

“I...I don’t...know...hmm…”

Selena sighed and went back to patting her head. “It’s okay...we’ll work on this...”

Beruka vibrated a little and sighed. “...I’m tired…”

“Okay. Let’s rest then…” Selena gently pushed Beruka’s body off the bed and laid down, holding Beruka close to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so enjoying writing this...  
> We would really appreciate it if you left kudos or a comment! Thanks!


	4. Clashing Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beruka remembers important things. Selena's plan goes into action...and so does Charlotte's.

Camilla was relaxing in a massive armchair in the library, rereading one of the longer books in her library. She knew she had read it a thousand times...but she could never seem to remember until she was half way through, and by that point, she might as well finish it.

Her focus was interrupted by the sound of loud clanking in the hallway outside of it. Was Beruka chasing after Peri again?

The clanging noise slowed and stopped in front of the library door, and Beruka burst through the door, Selena following close behind.

“LADY CAMILLA! I REMEMBERED!”

Camilla dropped her book. “Beruka? Wh-what did you remember?”

Beruka excitedly held up an ornate dagger. “Y-you...ah…”

Selena put a hand on Beruka’s shoulder. “Slow down and think.”

Beruka rocked on her heels and nodded. “Lady Camilla, you gave me this dagger for my birthday...right?”

Camilla took a close look at the small weapon, the sight sparking a dim memory in her mind. “Y-yes. I did.”

Beruka’s eyes seemed to light up. “I remembered! It’s possible to remember! M-Maybe we can find her!”

Camilla chuckled hollowly and nodded. She put a heavy hand on Beruka’s head and rubbed it. “Yeah, maybe so...she’s one of the staff...”

Beruka nodded, then looked down. “...I wish Charlotte would just tell us...but she won’t even speak to me…”

“Charlotte is as mad as the rest of us. You know that dear.” Camilla glanced behind her guard at a very frustrated looking Selena. “Beruka, go fetch Felicia for me. Tell her I would like some tea.”

Beruka stood up straight and nodded. “Yes Lady Camilla!” Beruka wheeled around and darted off, not even tripping on her way out the door.

Selena looked after her, half-smiling, and turned back to Camilla. “...still not gonna tell her that it’s her, are you?”

“Who told you that?” Camilla growled.

“Who do you think?”

“...Charlotte…”

“Yup. I found her...pretty sad, actually. Don’t agree with any of her plans in the slightest, but I can sympathize...she lost everything first, yet she’s still clinging to her memories. Kinda admirable, actually... but anyways, yeah.”

“...well, as I told her years ago, what purpose would it serve to tell Beruka her past? It would not help her remember...only serve to hurt her more…”

Selena shrugged. “Guess I did it right then...”

“...you shouldn’t have tried...it hurt Beruka...you shouldn’t have…”

“But it worked! Did you see how happy she was?”

“...it’ll fade...it always did…”

“Not if I can help it...I want to help her, and I wanna help you! At any rate it’s better than Charlotte’s plan...”

“...Charlotte never told me her plan to break the curse...but I’m sure you are correct…”

“It’s...bad..especially for you...”

“I am sure…” Camilla sighed and closed her eyes. “...then again, maybe I deserve it...I never should’ve gotten involved with Beruka...and yet...I did…”

“I don’t really know the full story there...but I’m pretty inclined to blame the guy that cast the actual spell. You definitely don’t deserve this…”

“I...could’ve handled it better...this is all my fault…” Camilla lowered her head and trembled. “...they were all caught up in this damn spell because I thought I was above reproach…”

“I did too, a while ago....family started picking out suitors for me, I ran away...things went from bad to worse, I joined up with people I shouldn’t have, did things that made me hate myself...ran away from that and ended up here... Honestly, despite the whole situation, you’ve shown me more kindness than I’ve seen in awhile....and I kinda lost the point there, sorry. What I’m saying is...you don’t deserve this and seeing you tear yourself down the same way I do only makes me wanna help more.”

Camilla lifted her head and stared at Selena, her gaze hollow for a moment. Then she seemed to smile. “...thank you...you have a kind heart…”

“Huh...” Selena smiled. “...don’t think I’ve heard that one before...but thanks.”

Camilla nodded, then curled up in her large chair. “You have a kind heart...and an impulsive one. I’m assuming Charlotte told you the way to break the spell? Tell me, could Beruka do such a thing in her current state?”

“Um...well, one way, she can’t. The other way...the bad way...she already could have, but I just fucked that up.”

“Then tell me, human, what is the point of putting her through the pain of remembering, if it will only fade again with time?”

“Well, I shared the pain...she was only able to remember because I let her split the pain between our minds, and I felt it...and I also felt the joy she did when she finally remembered. She...she doesn’t fully remember it now, but I felt it in that memory. She loves you, and...I can’t just sit by and let something like that slip away. I dunno...maybe I’m like Charlotte or something. But even if I can’t fix this, I can at least make her happy, and maybe make you happy as well.”

Camilla laughed hollowly again and closed her eyes. “...you truly are kind…”

Before Selena could speak, the large doors opened again, Beruka walked in carrying a platter. “Here is your tea, Lady Camilla.”

Camilla watched as she set the platter, with a tea kettle and a cup, on a table beside the chair. “Where...is Felicia?”

“...she melted her arm.”

Camilla laughed and smiled. “Of course she did.”

Beruka’s helm rang softly as she poured her lady some tea, then she turned to Selena expectantly.

“...are there any mystery novels in this library?” Selena asked. “Or horror, I’m somewhat partial to horror...”

Beruka nodded and gestured for Selena to follow her as she trotted to the back of the library. “We don’t have much in the way of mysteries or horror...Lady Camilla is partial to romance-” Beruka paused in her step, then quickly shook her head and continued. “But we have some in the back.”

“Okay, sounds good,” Selena said. “Lead the way.”

Beruka nodded and led Selena to a small set of book cases in the very back of the library. There weren’t many books, compared to the other shelves, but there were still a lot. A fine layer of dust said these books hadn’t been touched in awhile, save a few that were probably romance/mysteries. “Here they are.”

Selena nodded and grabbed a novel then went to read.

\----

Later in the day, Selena snuck away. Beruka and Camilla were absorbed in their reading...and spending time together, which is healthy...probably. She decided to leave them alone, and went to start another plan...making sure Camilla couldn’t avoid Beruka.

She slipped away to the back. “Hey, Benny, Effie!”

The two guards looked up from their post. “Ah...hello Selena…” Benny called out

Effie lifted her spear to wave. “Hey...wait...where’s Beruka…? She usually comes with you…”

“Okay, lemme explain as best I can. I’m trying to fix this whole situation. Not Charlotte’s way, that way is terrible. But my plan requires Beruka and Camilla to spend time together. The garden puts a dent in that plan. Beruka can’t go in the garden. So...we need to keep Camilla out of the garden.”

“Are you suggesting we...disobey Camilla and not let her in the garden...?” Benny asked. He looked at Effie. “We can’t do that…”

“Lady Camilla is the mistress of the manor...we can’t just...keep her out of...anywhere…” Effie said plainly. “...and if we tried...she’d just bowl us over...and put us in the cupboard…”

“...Okay. I see...”

“But…” Benny continued. “If...there was something dangerous in the garden...we’d have to keep her out…”

“For her own safety…” Effie continued.

“So, if there was a danger in the garden you’d have to keep her out...like if Midori was going crazy, right? Is that what you’re saying?”

“No...we couldn’t suggest that…”

“Nope...Camilla wouldn’t like that…”

Even as the two talked, they stepped to the side, showing no intent to stop her from going into the garden.

Selena tiptoed in as usual, but headed towards the part of the garden that was more dense with vines. That’s the place where Midori was most likely to be. She looked around the still area, not seeing the vine girl. She sighed and kicked a tree lightly, knowing that would bring her out.

The vines rustled and formed into a humanoid shape. “WHO DARES DISTURB MY- Oh, greetings, Selena. What brings you here today?”

“I need help. I want to break the curse on the house, but Camilla coming here to mope is not helping me do that,” Selena said simply. “So I need your help.”

“And why would I want the curse broken? I am one with my garden...and those unnaturals can never disturb it.”

“Well...if the curse broke, the ‘unnaturals’ wouldn’t be an issue. They’d be human again. They could visit your garden once more...in fact, if the curse was broken, I’m sure your garden may attract some of the more notable botanists of our age, or at least this country.”

Midori paused. “Give me a moment to discuss this with my...my plants...” She withdrew and vanished into the vines.

Selena heard rustling and faint voices, muffled by the vines. She thought she could hear more than one voice, but it could just be Midori talking to herself...she seemed farther gone than most of the others.

Midori re-emerged and pointed towards the door. “We accept your plan. Go. Once you leave, the vines will make this garden inhospitable for anything besides us.”

“Thank you,” Selena said, and bolted for the door.

When she closed the door, she could hear a weird sound, like slithering snakes and tearing rope...the garden was becoming hostile. 

She winked at Effie and Benny. “So...since the garden has suddenly become hostile...”

Benny nodded. “Lady Camilla will not be permitted...for her own safety.”

Selena nodded. “Thank you. I should go tell Lady Camilla the...bad news.”

She turned and began the trek back to the library, whistling a jaunty tune. Though she didn’t find anything...good there. Beruka was standing outside the library, nervously tapping her foot.

“What happened, Bebe?” Selena asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Charlotte kicked me out of the library. She said she had to speak with Lady Camilla privately, and Lady Camilla allowed it,” Beruka responded with a shrug. “...I don’t like her being near my lady…”

Selena’s eyes widened. “Oh no...oh no...oh fuck!” She ran over to the door and tried to open it. 

It was locked. “Damnit!”

Beruka tapped a metal finger on her shoulder. “...what’s this about?”

“She’s trying to break the spell...but ruining Camilla!” Selena yelped. She put an ear to the door and tried to listen to whatever was going in the library...maybe it wasn’t that bad.

“Lady Camilla...just consider it. If you allowed this...she’d be free.”

“...she’d be...human again, right?”

“Yes. You just...need to forget. You know she won’t leave you...after a few years, I’m sure she can make you fall in love with her again.”

Oh no. It was that bad. It was worse than ‘that bad’. Charlotte was trying to talk Camilla into giving up.

“Beruka! Is there any other way into the library?” Selena asked quickly.

Beruka shook her head. “No. There isn’t.”

Selena paled and pressed her ear against the door again.

“Fine...I’ll give it to you. But you must return it to Beruka when she is free.”

“Of course, milady.”

Selena pulled away from the door and looked back at Beruka...she had to. Selena lashed out, grabbing Beruka and pulling her on, then she attempted to charge the door.

Though before she slammed into the door, Beruka locked her joints.  _ “Whoa whoa whoa! What’s going on with you?” _

Selena gritted her teeth. “Okay. You want to know what Charlotte is doing?”

_ “...yes...”  _

“She’s convincing Camilla to forget you. Charlotte said the curse would break on everyone except her if she loses everything...and right now she’s still clinging to her memories of you.”

_ “Wait...she told me she could only cling to the memories of her lo-” _ Beruka stopped and the armor around Selena slowly relaxed as it dawned on her.  _ “N-no...that can’t be right...it’s...it’s not me…I’m not...enough...” _

“Beruka! We don’t have time for this! Camilla is making a horrible mistake, we have to stop her!” Selena snapped, shaking off the pain of remembering. “We have to stop h-”

Selena was interrupted with the lock clicked open. Charlotte walked out of the library, flashing the locket in her palm before darting upstairs to her room. Camilla was still curled up in her chair, absently flipping through her book.

Selena felt Beruka fall off her, and she carefully approached. “...Camilla? What did you do?”

“...what is best…” Camilla grumbled, turning away.

“What? You actually fell for her sugar laced words?!? Do you realize what is going to happen? What’s going to happen to Beruka? Do you care?!?” Selena snapped. She put a hand on her head and groaned. “You stupid, stupid woman!”

Selena spun around and stormed off, leaving the library and retreating to her room to calm down.

Beruka watched in silence from a pile on the floor...she couldn’t process what just happened...she didn’t understand, and it almost hurt to try to.

Camilla merely returned to her book, forcing herself to ignore Beruka. This was the best way...it was all for Beruka’s own good. Selena was a stubborn girl...charming, yes. Determined, most definitely. Cute...admittedly yes. But she was too stubborn for her own good...Charlotte’s plan would work. For Beruka’s sake...it had to.


	5. She Walked Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beruka remembers, Camilla fades, Selena confesses, and there's general worry and fear. We apologize in advance.

Selena tossed and turned in her bed, mulling over the past week’s events.

Camilla was degenerating, no doubt about that. She was talking less...reading less...she stayed in her room most of the time. She had difficulty remembering the names of her staff, calling them by shorthand nicknames to cover up her pause.

And Beruka was a wreck. While she was remembering little by little, the process was slow and hard. It weighed painfully on Selena’s mind whenever they were together...and she can only imagine how Beruka felt. But it wasn’t fast enough. Camilla was forgetting faster than Beruka was remembering. There had to be a way to speed it up, or slow down Camilla’s fading.

As she ruminated over it, looking out the window into the gloomy, foggy night outside, she heard a knock at the door. 

“Mmmhuh?” Selena mumbled. “...who’s there?”

“...Selena...it’s me...can I-...can I come in?” Beruka muttered from beyond the door.

“Beruka? Yeah, sure...did something happen?”

Beruka didn’t answer, she just pushed open the door and shambled inside, stiffly shutting the door behind her. Her movements were awkward and automatic...like there was no thought directing her body.

Selena got up from her bed and walked over to Beruka, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Beruka, are you alright?”

“...no…”

“What happened?”

Beruka was still for a moment or two, then she turned around and fell onto Selena.

Selena sighed softly and marched back to the bed, the armor feeling heavy...it wasn’t resisting...but it wasn’t helping her move either. She sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. “...Beruka come on...talk to me…”

_ “...she just...walked past…” _

“Oh...oh no...” Selena hugged herself tighter. “She’s...she’s forgetting…” Selena paused for a moment, she was about to worry about Camilla, but that isn’t important right now... “It’s okay Beruka...it’s okay. I’m going to fix this...don’t worry. It’s going to be okay…”

_ “But it’s not! She’s...she’s forgetting me! She never shuts the door on me before, she never just...ignores me like this! It’s just...YOU DON’T HAVE A PLAN!”  _ Beruka’s sudden yell made Selena cringe.  _ “...you have nothing...we...have nothing…” _

“I never had a plan! Just panic and quick thinking, and it got us this far! We can do this, you just have to trust me.”

_ “AND WHY THE SHITTING HELL SHOULD I TRUST YOU?”  _ Beruka screamed in Selena’s head, making her head rattle and teeth chatter for a moment.

Selena shook her head to stabilize herself. “...you’re...you’re right.”

_ “...what?” _

“You shouldn’t trust me...nobody should...I’ve failed everyone I ever tried to help, why should this time be any different…?”

Selena sat up and began methodically removing Beruka. The body reformed and she reached up to remove the helmet...but it wouldn’t budge. Beruka’s body stepped forward and hugged Selena, pulling her back in with the motion.

_ “...I know that tone...it doesn’t suit your voice…” _

Selena blushed in confusion. “Beruka...what are you...”

_ “...I’m not gonna let you talk about yourself like that...I’m sorry I snapped at you...I’m just-...I’m panicking…” _

“I know...I’m sorry, it’s just...I feel like I’m failing you...and I don’t want to...I...I love you...” Selena closed her eyes, expecting Beruka to abandon her now. She knows that’s an overstep...Beruka loves Camilla...and there’s no room for her.

Beruka didn’t move...she was slack, limp around Selena.  _ “I-...uh...I...what…? No...that’s not...why? I-...ah…”  _ Selena’s head started to hurt as a memory tried to surface.

_ It came in sort of a...vague flash...she recalled a ring, plain and silver...with a single amethyst on it. A...an engagement ring...and Camilla’s voice, much less gruff and reptilian but still unmistakably Camilla’s voice, asking “Beruka...could you...could you stay by my side? Not just now and tomorrow...but forever?” _

Beruka stared down at her hands. There was nowhere on the gauntlets to put a ring without it falling off...and she would have noticed if she was carrying it with her...hopefully. It wasn’t in her room...Selena would’ve brought it out by now...and she had long searched every inch of the armor her body now mirrors for any other secrets.

_ “Where’s...where’s the ring? I...had it...but...I...it was...taken? Lost? I can't...remember?” _

Selena gritted her teeth. “Charlotte probably has it...she said she took a lot of your things...”

_ “...then what are we waiting for? I’m getting that ring back.” _

Selena nodded. “Let’s get it then.”

\---

The two of them snuck upstairs to the attic...well, as sneaky as possible while wearing plate armor. Beruka was able to muffle her movements...some. Thankfully Charlotte was stalking Peri, so she wasn't there to see them sneak in.

The room was a mess. Pictures were tacked up all over the walls, mostly of a woman that looked like she was probably Charlotte, two people Selena assumed must be her parents, and someone who was probably Peri. Getting a closer look, they were all labeled very carefully...she made sure she couldn't forget.

There were also several boxes of what looked like miscellaneous junk...clothes and hairbows and jewelry and other things...none of them really seemed to match...it seems she raided the whole house for things.

The boxes had labels too. Most had years on them...a few had specific events, keepsakes from certain outings and one for what must have been Peri and Charlotte’s wedding...a few of them said “Peri’s things” ...would she have been obvious enough to label one of them as Beruka’s things?

Selena remembered she promised to give Beruka her things after the spell was broken, so it's likely. The two scoured the room for boxes.

In the far corner of the room were two boxes, one labeled ‘Lady of the Manor’, the other labeled ‘Cause’.

“Found ‘em.”

Beruka peered over Selena’s shoulder and sighed. “...that’s tacky.”

“I was thinking more ‘insulting’, but sure, tacky works.”

Beruka sighed softly and shook her head. “...she could at least hate me to my face…”

“Yeah...I still don’t think she has justification to hate you in the first place, though...but anyways, the ring. It’s probably in one of these...” 

“Probably Cause, since she stole it from me.”

“Alright...let’s just take the whole box back to our room, if you get memory overload here she’d find us and...throw us out the window or something.”

Beruka nodded and the two snuck back out.

\---

Selena was walking down the hallway, attempting to appear confident and sure of herself, but inside her thoughts were a blur of anxiety. 

Was Beruka just going to ignore her confession? It would be so much better if she just said “no”, rather than just not saying anything, the suspense and unsureness was driving Selena insane. Sure, she didn’t deserve Beruka (and she  _ definitely _ didn’t deserve Camilla) but she would at least appreciate an upfront rejection. The whole situation was about to make her freak out...no, no, can’t panic, she’ll remember the question at some point...but Selena didn’t want to push the question either.

Beruka followed behind Selena, her head down and her body moving automatically. Her mind was far away...years away actually. She had begun to remember her time with Lady Camilla, spending time in the garden, picking roses, laying in the bed, sharing warmth. She was always one step behind the woman on patrols. The staff knew she was the eyes and ears of Lady Camilla, and they treated her as the master of the house when Camilla was out.

But most of the memories were distant and emotionless. She still couldn’t clearly see Camilla’s face. When she could remember her beautiful violet eyes, or that kind, warm smile, it made Beruka happy, that vibration welled up from her chest, and Beruka could just enjoy the content warmth that it brought. But those other memories...only one thought clung to them, and the form that was Camilla.

“...I will follow...forever and beyond…” Beruka muttered to herself, nervously tapping a finger against the box. Was that love? Was that the emotion Selena gave name to? Then...what was this she felt for the redhead? It was warm, and she knew she wanted to protect her...was that the same thing? If it was, was that a betrayal of Lady Camilla and their past?

Beruka groaned and her eyes dimmed, leaving her helmet dark and blank, as these thoughts weighed on her mind. ...maybe it would be better...if she didn’t remember at all...then she wouldn’t feel so confused...

Selena turned around, hearing Beruka’s mumble, and saw the lights in her helmet dim. Oh fuck...that’s a bad sign. “Beruka?! Are you okay?” She rushed over and put her hands on her metal shoulders.

Beruka stumbled a little, her eyes flickering back to their normal light. “I’m...I’m alright...just...thinking. D-Don’t worry about it…”

“Okay...” Selena sighed. “...your eyes were dim...it scared me.”

Beruka chuckled softly. “Don’t worry...I’m not going anywhere.”

“Glad to hear that. I’ll be right beside you...no matter what.”

Beruka was about to respond, but the words died in her mind. No...those words belonged to Lady Camilla...not Selena...right? They...couldn’t stand for both… Beruka sighed and lowered her head.

\---

The duo hurried back to Selena’s room, Beruka putting the box on the bed. Beruka stared at the box nervously, then looked over at Selena. “...can you...put me on? I’m nervous about what’s gonna happen when we look in there…”

Selena nodded and held out her arms, a gentle smile on her face. “Sure, anything to help.” Beruka stepped forward and hugged Selena, pulling her in after a single moment. Selena hugged herself for a moment longer before standing up straight and dusting off her hands. “Alright then! Let’s get this box open!”

Selena stepped open and pulled open the box. On the top is a leather chest piece, meticulously folded and cared for, but clearly old.

_ “...my old armor…from my...my...father?”  _ Beruka shuttered around Selena.  _ “...put it away...I...don’t want to think about it.” _

“Beruka, you have to re-”

_ “No! It’s bad! Put it away!” _

Selena nodded and quickly put the chest piece down, kicking it under the bed. Next came a broken dagger hilt and an….assassination contract. Camilla’s name was inscribed in the target box, a hefty bounty placed on her head.

_ “Oh...oh right. This is what brought me here.” _

Selena blinked in confusion as Beruka ran a thumb down the broken blade. “I have a feeling there’s a story there...but I’ll push for that later.”

_ “She really did a number on this blade...heh...that was a good night…” _

“Okay….next please.” Selena put the weapon and contract down...and far away. She didn’t want to think about what they did.

In the bottom of the box was a...smaller box? Selena carefully grabbed it and held it in her hand. “...this is a ring box...this must be it. Are you ready, Beruka?”

_ “...yes...open it…” _

Selena opened the box carefully.

Inside was the ring from that snippet of memory...plain silver band, that one single amethyst sparkling in the center. It was beautiful...almost untouched by time. Beruka carefully took it in her hand and looked it over.

Then there was pain.

Beruka tightened around Selena, as her mind was bombarded with painful memories. It was hard to make out anything. It was getting harder to think.

Selena started to feel weak, she couldn’t hold herself up. She fell to her knees, her mind being assaulted by pain. It felt like her mind was being squeezed and everything was blurred. It felt like her mind was being scrambled. It doesn’t want to remember whatever it is this ring is a reminder of.

_ “N-no...no m-make it stop…”  _ Beruka lifted her arm, ready to throw the ring away.

“No!” Selena shouted, grinding her teeth from the pain, but managing to stiffen her arm. “We...we need to focus! B-Beruka you have to remember.”

Beruka groaned and her whimper echoed in Selena’s mind.  _ “S-Selena...it...it hurts...I can’t...p-please...I...I can’t…” _

“Yes...yes you can. You can do this... _ we _ can do this… Trust me. I know it hurts. But everything will be alright. It will pass. It always has,” Selena groaned, gritting her teeth. “B-Beruka, talk to me...what are you seeing?”

_ “We’re...we’re on...the balcony...she...she called me out...to talk. She has a small box...she’s trying to hide it...it doesn’t work. I stay silent. We talk for a bit, then she...she pulls out the box and-” _

Both girls cried out as pain shot through them both. Then...it snapped. Selena fell to her side, Beruka going stiff...and the memory playing in their minds.

_ “Beruka...I can’t stand the thought of living without you.” Camilla’s tone was wavering, sweet yet with an unusual hint of uncertainty. She pulled out a small box...within was a beautiful ring, simple, as Beruka prefered, but shiny. “Beruka...could you...could you stay by my side? Not just now and tomorrow...but forever?” _

_ “I will stay by your side, for all of this life and whatever comes after...I love you, Camilla.” _

_ Camilla slipped the ring on Beruka’s unarmored finger, then pulled her into a warm hug and a gentle kiss. It was a perfect moment...and Beruka found happiness in every second. _

Selena snapped back to reality and immediately noticed that she was crying. She stiffly sat up and sniffled. “B-Beruka? Are...are you okay?”

_ “...I was so happy...I  _ am _ so happy...C-Camilla…”  _ Beruka groaned and shivered around Selena.  _ “...now I’m even more confused...but I’m...happy. I know I love her...and she loved me. And I hope she still loves me. I...need her…” _

“That’s good...Beruka...we’ll get her back…” Selena muttered, smiling a little. “You two will be together again soon, I promise...though, if you don’t mind my asking...what’s the confusion here?” Beruka was silent, but Selena felt a nervous energy coming from her. “Beruka?”

_ “...I do mind…” _

“Okay. I won’t push the question.” Selena didn’t want to rush anything...breaking the curse was the important thing. Shouldn’t rush it...not now, not yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are beginning to get dramatic, eh? If you're still with us, thank you so much for your support! We're past halfway through and approaching the climax...


	6. The End...Kinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla nearly loses herself, Selena and Beruka come to a realization and snap into action...and the curse breaks.

The dragon lumbered down the hallway, moving absently. It was getting harder and harder to think. She could feel herself slipping away. She couldn’t remember why she choose to forget...she couldn’t remember much of anything. Her claws trailed along the grooves in the wall, letting it lead her to where she wanted to go.

She paused and looked around when she came to an intersection in the hallway...claw marks led both ways. Which way did she want to go? The dragon groaned and put a hand on her head.

...left. Left path. That’s the way to the...to the...to wherever she was going. She took a deep breath and continued onward. She looks up and finds two large metal...things, standing in front of a screen door. Guards. What are they doing there? Shouldn’t they be moving for her? They’re just standing there...blocking the door she wants to go through.

“Hello, Lady Camilla,” the larger of the two called out slowly.

Camilla...yes, that was her. The dragon grunted as she lumbered up to the guards. “...move...I wanna go through...” she growled, glaring down at the two.

“I’m afraid you can’t, my lady,” the second one said. “...are you feeling unwell? You sound...different.”

She growled dangerously, the spines on her back bristling. “Move…” she ordered again.

“My lady, I’m afraid you don’t understand. The vines are out of control. If you enter, your path will be blocked, and the vines might notice and kill you.” As if to make his point, a vine slammed against the door, making it shutter on it’s hinges.

The dragon growled in annoyance. The two talked so slowly...it was frustrating to listen to. And their actions...they were intolerable. She was the mistress of this manor, how dare they defy her. She growled loudly and flashed her claws.

The two guards grabbed the shields on their backs and held it in front of them. “Lady Camilla...no. It is dangerous... We cannot allow you....”

The dragon roared and lunged. Her claws hooked the large plates of metal, and she ripped the shields away from the guards. They were flung behind her, one embedding in the wall behind them.

“...that shield was important...” The pink one mumbled. She lifted her spear, but she was far too slow.

The dragon growled and swiped at the pink guard. Her claws dug into the metal, tearing into the chest piece easily. She lifted the guard into the air, then flung her to the side, the guard falling to pieces and moaning in pain. 

The second guard stepped back and shook his head. “Lady Camilla...stop...I know you don’t really want to hurt us…”

The dragon growled and roared angrily. How dare he say what she does or doesn’t want.

“...and you’re too far gone already...great...”

She raised her claw, curling it into a powerful fist, ready to bash his head in, when someone called out.

“LADY CAMILLA!” Two voices...talking as one...both familiar...calming.

Camilla lowered her fist and glanced back, finding a redhead wearing a suit of armor...her eyes shining silver. It was her guest...and one of the guards… No...no, it was Selena...and Beruka.

The two approached with their arms crossed. “Lady Camilla, what are you doing?”

“I wanna go to the...the…” Camilla paused, putting a hand on her head, using the other to gesture at the door.

Beruka and Selena shook their heads. “You can’t. It’s dangerous. You can’t fight an entire garden that wants to kill everything.” Camilla started to growl, but they continued. “You are powerful and amazing, but you will be outnumbered. Please, come with us.”

Camilla stared at the outstretched arm. There was a gentle air, something about these two that helped her calm down. She put a hand on their arm and allowed them to lead her. They gently lead her back through the maze of halls, into a large room with large wooden doors.

“Here, you can get some fresh air through here.”

They pushed open the door, and there was outside. It wasn’t the garden...but the air was cold and crisp, enough to cool her off. She dropped to all fours and trotted outside, her claws digging into the dirt.

“You a’e the ocean’s gray waaaves~”

Camilla paused and looked up, finding a dancing stone figure on a fountain. She paid it no mind. Selena and Beruka seemed to notice...and have a conversation with themselves about it. But they kept it short, keeping a few steps behind the dragon as she splashed her face with water. It helped her wake up and focus...sort of.

She glanced back at her guard and her guest...they were looking at her strangely. There was….sadness in their eyes. Why were they sad? She was content like this. She shrugged and trotted a little farther, pawing and sniffing at the ground. She found a soft patch of grass and flopped onto her side, allowing her body to relax. As she closed her eyes she felt a gentle hand placed on her head.

“She’s fading…” Camilla heard Selena mutter. There was a pause then she spoke again. “Let her hear your voice, maybe it will help.”

There was silence for a moment or two...then the voice changed. Gentle, monotone...loving. “Lady Camilla...can you hear me?” Camilla grunted and nuzzled into the gentle hand on her head. “I miss you...please try to hold on...I don’t want to lose you…”

The dragon groaned and her brow furrowed...why was she sad? She was still here...and she felt so good and relaxed. She flopped onto her back and looked up at the armored wearing girl. “...I’m here...I feel really good…” she muttered with a large smile.

The girl smiled down at her, but the expression was tinged with sadness. “I’m glad, Lady Camilla. I’m glad you feel good…”

\---

Selena and Beruka walked away from the sleeping form of their lady and separated, sitting near the fountain.

“...I’m not sure how much longer we can go before she’s gone...” Beruka muttered, curled up in a pile.

Selena sighed and gently reached out, putting a hand on her head. “Everything will be...okay…”

“You don’t know that…”

“No...” Selena admitted, “but I’ll be by your side and hers until everything does turn out okay...if you want me to, that is...”

“Please stay...I...don’t want to you leave…”

“You...you really want me to stay?” Selena smiled and hugged Beruka’s head. “Thanks...don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon…”

Beruka vibrated contently for a moment, then abruptly stopped. “...Selena? I-....um...hmm…”

“Are you okay, Beruka?”

“No...yes...um...I...I feel...I don’t know…” Beruka rattled uncomfortably. “I think...um...you...you make me feel good...and I like it when you’re near...I love talking to you and spending time with you...I think...uh...I think...I may...be in love with you…”

“...you...you actually do?” Selena’s jaw dropped open...then formed a smile. “Beruka...I’m so happy! I love you too!”

Beruka hummed happily and bounced a little in Selena’s lap. “I know. I remember.”

“O-oh...so...you did hear me,” Selena muttered embarrassedly. “Though...you still love Lady Camilla, right?”

Beruka turned herself around in Selena’s lap, looking up at her. “Of course! I will always love Lady Camilla.” Beruka settled down, her eyes dimming. “...that’s why I feel...weird...I love you, and I want to stay beside you...but...Camilla is my lady...she’s the love of my life. But...you.” Beruka groaned and the light of her eyes faded almost completely. “...am I betraying Lady Camilla…?”

“...I don’t think so...” Selena mused. “...come to think of it, I’ve fallen for Camilla as well...so...”

Beruka laughed, the sound echoing through her helmet. “...well, are we a strange pair...why not a strange trio?”

Selena looked over at the sleeping form of their lady. “You think she’d actually accept that?”

"She's said in the past that she's...open to love with more than one partner. She was never really worried about what was socially acceptable…” Beruka rocked back and forth. “...I remember walking in one ti-”

“Ah! No no no! I don’t need to hear about that!” Selena yelped, shaking her head as Beruka laughed.

The laugh died after a moment and Beruka sighed. “...I want Camilla back…”

Selena was about to agree but was interrupted by the singing of the statue above them. “...sorry to change the subject but this has been bugging me...who’s fountain girl over there?”

Beruka looked over Selena’s shoulder at the statue, watching her slow movements for a moment. “....I don’t know...no one can remember. Don’t think she can either...she never says anything, just sings.”

Selena frowned. “Then I’d guess she was the first to fade...poor thing...”

“During the first decade...before I forgot...Lady Camilla and I would come out here and listen to her song...I remember that.”

“It’s a beautiful song...very sad, though...”

Beruka nodded and looked over at Camilla again. “...I...need her...she can’t be like that statue…”

“Agreed.” Selena stood up. “I have an idea. We need to find the locket. Maybe grab some of Camilla’s other things from Charlotte’s room.”

“...after we do this, can I punch Charlotte?” Beruka asked simply.

“If she gets in our way...yes. Hell...until the curse is broken you’re all effectively invincible, right? Toss her off the stairs.”

“...if she tries to stop us, I just might do that.”

\---

Selena and Beruka, as quietly as they could, slipped up to Charlotte’s room. Selena remembered the layout and headed straight to where Camilla’s box was stashed. 

“Let’s see...where’s the locket...” Selena rooted through the box. It mostly consisted of  fancy clothes and what looked like family portraits. There were a few things that stood out. A defaced picture of a large man...what appeared to be a picture of a large family with half the childrens’ faces removed, whittling down what must have been Camilla’s siblings from ten to five. A purple-and-black wedding dress...odd, but definitely Camilla’s style. A campaign poster for someone named Xander. And at the very bottom, was a necklace with a large fang hanging from it.

Beruka grabbed the necklace quickly.  _ “That...that was a gift...what I gave her with my confession. I think it can help...probably…” _

“That’s good...it’s quite impressive. ...I think we still need the locket though...” Selena frowned. “If it’s not here...Charlotte has it on her.”

_ “Most likely...yes. We have to get it from her.” _

Just then, the door slammed open. 

“ALRIGHT! WHAT ARE YOU ASSHOLES DOING IN MY ROOM?!?” 

Charlotte stormed in. “Are you screwing with my stuff?”

Beruka and Selena turned around. They didn’t have time to deal with her...tempting though the idea of throwing her off the stairs may be. “Charlotte. Give us the locket.”

“What?” Charlotte shook her head. “No. Get out of here...why are you taking Camilla’s box anyway? Is this part of your so-called ‘plan’?”

“Yes.” the two answered plainly. “We’re almost done...so. You have two options here. Give us the locket...or we’ll take it from you.”

Charlotte took a minute to mull it over. “...okay. I want this shit fixed, if you two can do it your way then here.” She tossed the locket to them. “Now take the box and the things and get the fuck out of my room.”

“Thanks, Selena said, catching the locket and putting it in the box.

_ “...I didn’t expect it to be that easy...” _

Selena shrugged as they walked out the door. “She wants this fixed as much as we do...”

_ “...she wants to fix it her way...I guess it’s not going fast enough for her…” _

“Yeah...now c’mon. Let’s get to work.”

\---

The dragon woke from her nap and shuffled to her feet. It had been a while since she slept outside...felt good. Natural. The fountain had lulled her to sleep...that and...and...those two...she couldn’t quite remember their names...were they two or one? They were...important, at least...she remembered their gentle hand on her head. Part of her missed it.

The dragon decided to return to her chamber to contemplate. She lumbered to the large door and pushed it open with one claw, entering the castle again.

Follow the claw marks. Ones on the right were to her chamber...

After a long trek, the dragon arrived at her chambers. She pushed the door open...

...and the two were there, standing next to her bed, a huge amount of random objects strewn about. 

“What is the meaning of this?” the dragon growled.

“Lady Camilla,” the two-who-were-one began. “We found everything. All of your things...everything that was lost and stolen.” 

Camilla looked around...and fixated on a necklace. It had a fang hanging from it...larger than her fangs, it...it was...important… She took it into her claws and looked at it carefully. “Not one of mine...what...is this?”

Their voice changed, becoming one, soft and blank. “It’s a wyvern fang...I gave it to you for our wedding. Do you remember?”

The dragon stared at the charm, reaching to gently feel the texture of the fang. It was smooth, and sharp to the tip. It could kill as easily as her claws, and yet she felt no threat from it. It was not going to hurt her. “....just like my little guard…” she muttered distantly.

The two-who-were-one smiled faintly and handed her another object. “...what about this?”

It was an old dagger, broken in half long ago. The edge was dull...it would do nothing to her hard hide, even on her soft under belly. Then again it never did any damage to her back when it was broken. For a moment, she thought her powerful jaws had shattered the blade...but that wasn’t right. “...it’s a dagger...I broke it…but not how I am...”

“Yes, that’s right,” the two-who-were-one spoke, their silver eyes shining with happiness. The soft voice took over again. “Do you remember?”

Camilla stared at the dagger for a moment or two, and she heard a distant echo in her mind. “I would love to, but you’re trying to kill me,” she said softly.

The two-who-were-one paused, looking confused before nodding to themselves. “Good...you’re remembering. ...what about this? You...used to think this was very important...”

They placed a locket into her outstretched hand. The locket was golden and simple, cool to the touch. She fiddled with it for a moment, and jumped a little when it popped open. Inside was a picture of two women...one tall, with long purple hair and a larger frame overall than the other. She was...familiar, somewhat... The second one was a plain, short woman with blue hair and a blank expression...she was...important…who was she?

Camilla grunted and put a hand on her head. Her head was starting to pound. The locket fell from her claws as she gripped her head in pain. The two-who-were-one snatched it up before it hit the floor. 

“Lady Camilla! What’s wrong?”

“It hurts…” she growled, baring her teeth. Her claws dug into her skin as pain racked her brain. “S-stop...make it...stop...it hurts…” Her body started to feel weak and she fell to her knees.

“Lady Camilla!” The two-who-were-one ...no, Selena and Beruka stepped forward and put their hands on her shoulders. “Camilla, focus. The pain will pass.”

Camilla roared and pushed them away. They...they were the cause of this pain. “Go away!  You make it hurt! Go away!”

“Lady Camilla...please...you need to remember! We can fix the pain...you just...you need to remember us. Remember yourself.”

Camilla roars and pounces, knocking them both to the ground. She growled, her spines bristling on her back. “You caused this!”

“Lady Camilla, stop!” Beruka pleaded, her soft voice actually helping the pain surging through Camilla. Her shoulders relaxed as she allowed herself to listen. “Lady Camilla, I know it hurts to remember...and I’m sorry. I swore to never let anything harm you...but you have to remember.” Camilla felt a cool hand gently caress her cheek. “Let us help you...one more thing…”

Camilla very carefully sat up. The two brought out a small silver ring.

“Does...does this bring back any memories?”

It took a few moments of Camilla staring blankly at the ring...then suddenly, her head was flooded with memories. She doubled over in pain, roaring and clutching her head. In her mind’s eye, everything was playing at fast-forward...the knife fight in her bedroom, Beruka’s birthday, the proposal, the wedding...the night of the curse...Selena’s arrival...everything hurt but it was all flooding back...

Beruka and Selena moved forward and wrapped their arms around her neck. They pressed against her and held her close. 

“I...I remember...” Camilla managed to choke out. “...Beruka...Selena...I...I’m sorry...it’s...it’s hard...I can’t hold...on…”

“Yes, yes you can,” they spoke together. “Just focus.”

“No...I can’t...I-...I l-love...you both…”

“And we love you,” they said, and kissed her. Then there was a flash of bright white light.

\---

Selena groaned and rubbed her eyes with her hands. Whatever that light was hurt her eyes...everything was fuzzy and just coming back into focus.

“...Camilla?” she mumbled. As she looked more clearly, she saw that there was a woman in front of her, right where Camilla had been...a woman that looked identical to the photograph.

That...was Camilla.

“It worked!” Selena shouted.

The woman looked up and smiled. “Hello Selena.” She stepped forward, wearing nothing but a nightgown. Watching Selena’s gaze, she looked down and grinned. She put her hands on her chest and chuckled. “I missed these…”

Selena felt someone lean against her back. “...I have a neck now...yay...”

Selena glanced back and found a familiar looking tealette leaning on her, wearing nothing but her smallclothes. “Beruka?

She looked up, a large scar barely hidden behind her bangs. “...hey…I’m tired…”

Camilla walked over and pulled them both up into a warm, strong embrace. “...thank you, both of you. I love you so much.”

Beruka hummed tiredly and Selena laughed. The trio sank to the floor, just enjoying each other’s warm embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! You might think this story is over. And it sorta could...you'd be fine to stop reading right now. But! If you would like to read on, there will be 2 epilogue chapters focusing on Flora, Felicia, Charlotte, Peri, Effie, Elise, and Camilla's family in general.


	7. Epilogue pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO UM I FORGOT TO POST THIS
> 
> WHOOPS

 

Flora raced up the stairs, trying not to panic or shout with glee as she ascended the steps. Keep calm, keep composure...but how could she? The curse was over! They were all free!

...and the castle had descended into complete bedlam. She needed to inform the mistress of everything that was happening...as well as congratulate Selena and Beruka on doing the impossible.

It was nice, being human again...she would have shattered twice going up those stairs back when she was an ice sculpture...

She finally found the mistress’s bedchamber and threw open the door.

“LADY CAMILLA! The castle is in complete bedlam...Effie is eating the entire food supply, the garden has withdrawn somewhat and people in it are screaming, I lost track of Charlotte and Peri, Mozu and Benny are trying to free Niles and Midori, Felicia is standing by the fireplace, and Azura almost drowned in the fountain!”

Flora paused and looked at the three of them. “...congratulations on breaking the curse, by the way.”

Beruka peered around Selena’s shoulder and growled softly. “...go away...we’re having a moment…”

“Okaaay...” Flora said, backing away. “Just...felt it was my duty to inform...” She exited the room and shut the door. No orders...she wondered whether it would be improper to join her sister in sitting by the fire. It had been a long time since she felt warm without melting...

\---

Charlotte was also racing down the hallways, pursuing a much more important goal. She had almost gotten so wrapped up in enjoying her restored humanity that she almost forgot about Peri.

And oh...Peri...in the past 20 years she had suffered many cracks and near-shatters, including the massive one on her head...what would happen now, now that she’s flesh and blood again? Would she be whole, or...oh gods...it was too horrible for Charlotte to think about...

Room 240, 239, 238...YES! Room 237. Peri’s room...

Charlotte threw open the door and shouted, “PERI!!! ARE YOU OKAY?!?”

Peri looked up. She held up her arms with that signature crazy, childish smile. “Hey, Charlotte! I look cool!” She wiggled her fingers...every inch of her body was webbed in crack-like scars.

Charlotte smiled. “That’s...that’s really cool, Peri...I’m...I’m glad you’re okay...” Did...did Peri not remember? No...it couldn’t be...not after all this... Charlotte was vaguely aware that she was trying to hold back tears.

Peri paused, looking Charlotte over. “Charlotte? Is something wrong? You look ready to cry...did someone hurt you?” She frowned. “Did someone? If somebody did, I promise I won’t rest till I paint the whole west wing with their blood!”

Charlottte attempted to smile again, but it wavered and died. “I...I’m fine, Peri, it’s just...you...” Unable to hold the tears back any longer, Charlotte sank to her knees and began sobbing.

Peri scrambled over to Charlotte and wrapped her arms around her. “I’m sorry. Please don’t cry. I don’t know what I did, but please, don’t cry.” She kissed her on the forehead. “C’mon, Char...don’t cry...I hate seeing you cry.”

Charlotte took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself down...Peri’s presence helped immensely. It had been...far too long since the last time they were together like this...almost felt like falling in love all over again. “It’s...it’s all good...I lost you...but now you’re back...everything’s good now...”

“You...lost me? I...what?” Peri shook her head. “...what happened, Charlotte? Last thing I remember...Camilla had just kicked that asshole out of the manor...then bright light...then I woke up here, and I have all these cool scars.”

Charlotte sighed. “That...that asshole...he cast a curse on us. Drove us all mad...made us forget our lives. I resisted...so I remember what happened. You...you forgot in the first few years...forgot me...the outside world…”

Peri’s eye widened and she shook her head. “No. I’d never forget you! You’re the only thing keeping me sane. I need you.”

“Magic’s a bitch...” Charlotte muttered bitterly. In a much happier tone, she continued, “...but never mind that...you’re here and that’s all that matters to me.” She embraced Peri and nuzzled her face into her neck. “...oh gods...I love you so much...”

Peri returned the hug. “I’m still confused...but I don’t think it matters...I love you too, Charlotte. With all my heart...”

\---

That evening, the castle was beginning to settle down and the havoc was mostly over. Most everyone was calming down in the living room, piecing their memories back together and helping the few who had forgotten completely during the curse.

Camilla and Beruka slipped away from the staff upstairs to Charlotte’s room, to find Camilla’s missing items. They sat on the floor and started to unpack the box.

Camilla smiled at the clothes, tearing up at the sight of her wedding dress.

“...you were beautiful in that…” Beruka muttered, leaning on Camilla and resting her head on her shoulder.

“You looked dashing in your cute little suit,” Camilla cooed, booping Beruka on the nose.

“You mean your brother’s suit...and it was still too big.”

Camilla’s smile faded and she looked down. “...Leo...right?”

Beruka lifted her head. “Are your memories still hazy?”

Camilla nodded slowly. “...I...remember I have siblings...but it’s distant...I wonder where they are.”

Beruka shrugged and sighed softly. “...I wish I could tell you...I know they made you happy...maybe...maybe they’re still in town?”

“...I don’t know, Beruka…”

“We need to go into town anyways...we all need food now, and Effie pretty much cleaned out the pantry.”

Camilla laughed and put an arm around Beruka, holding her close. “Yeah...but, let’s rest, for a little while. I missed my wife.”

Beruka smiled and nuzzled into her lady. “Just...for a little while...Selena can deal with the staff for a little while. You’re still warm…”

Camilla chuckled and patted Beruka on the head with her free hand. “I love you, Bebe...”

Beruka began to hum contentedly. “I love you too...Camila…”

Selena sat in the living room, watching everyone enjoy the warmth of being human. In Felicia and Flora’s case it was quite literal...they were sitting near the fireplace like cats, marveling at the fact that they weren’t melting. Azura was joining them, since she was drenched in the fountain. Effie was sitting behind them, ripping into a large, cooked deer leg. Niles was upstairs, doing... something. Midori sat in some man’s lap, her father she said, holding her as close as he could. Benny stood in the corner like a silent protector, still in his armor. And Mozu was in the garden...she said something about ‘missing the plants and the flowers’.

“Come on, Beruka,” Selena heard Camilla coo from the top of the stairs. “You won’t fall apart.”

Beruka grunted as they started down the stairs, the smaller woman clinging to the larger one. “Shut up...I’m still unsteady on my feet…and now I have bones that can break...”

Selena turned around. “Beruka! Camilla! Hey, everyone’s here, except for Niles, Charlotte, and Peri. I think most everything’s handled. Azura can’t remember any of the curse, though...”

“Hmm...strange,” Camilla mused as they came to the landing. “Well, Kaze, go get Niles. Beruka, Effie, Niles, Selena and I will be heading into town to get news and food. I’m tired of deer meat. Benny, you’re in charge as usual, don’t blow up the manor.”

Benny nodded. “You can count on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> So! This is an AU that spawned out of a random conversation we had and spiraled into something super in-depth. Hope you like it!


End file.
